


Love is Right Outside Your Window

by clareity



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, bear with me, cheesiest title ever, everyone is sleep deprived, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareity/pseuds/clareity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of people living in the city which led to a lack of space. As a result, the buildings were ridiculously close together. At first, Grantaire was uncomfortable with how close his “neighbors” were. After all, they could probably see way more of his life than he generally showed to strangers. Whenever possible, he avoided looking in that direction.</p><p>Grantaire moves into a new apartment and finds he is not the only one awake at 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just all pretend they both have amazing eyesight and/or magic glasses
> 
> The rating might change depending on upcoming chapters
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine

Lack of sleep was not something new for Grantaire. It was actually pretty common and not for fun reasons. His head tended to run in circles for hours. Horrible horrible anxiety filled circles. Until recently, he had spent all those hours alone in his room reflecting on the mess that was his life (not to mention his bedroom). But when he moved into his new apartment, he didn’t feel so lonely. 

There were a lot of people living in the city which led to a lack of space. As a result, the buildings were ridiculously close together. At first, Grantaire was uncomfortable with how close his “neighbors” were. After all, they could probably see way more of his life than he generally showed to strangers. Whenever possible, he avoided looking in that direction.

That changed sometime around 2am when Grantaire was sitting in bed attempting to forget all his problems for 5 minutes so he could get some sleep for once. His brain was often easily distracted so when he saw the light, he couldn’t just ignore it. He climbed out of bed and padded to his window.

What he saw was what looked like an incredibly tired student just about ready to fall asleep on his textbook. Grantaire watched as the man shook his head in an effort to wake himself. It dawned on Grantaire that if the man looked up now to see some random guy staring at him through his window, it would seem like Grantaire had been watching him sleep. Which is basically the definition of creepy. Just as this occurred to him, the man looked up. 

He wasn't screaming or running away yet, which was good, but he did seem quite surprised. Grantaire’s eyes widened in horror at being caught in a position that would most certainly be misinterpreted. He held up a finger to try to indicate to the man that he would be back quickly. He ran into the living room and got some paper and a marker he hoped would stand out against the white paper. Grantaire knew they weren’t high quality but (no offense to whoever this guy was) this wasn’t worth using up multiple pages in his sketchbook or his moderately expensive supplies. 

When he returned to the window, the stranger was still there which was a good sign. The man looked expectantly at him while Grantaire attempted to neatly write out a message. He ended up needing multiple pages for the message. Once he was finished writing, Grantaire held the papers up to the window.

_I promise I wasn’t staring creepily_

_I just saw your light_

Grantaire put on his best pleading expression while the man read the note. When the man had finished, he smiled back at Grantaire before rummaging around his desk and producing blank paper and a highlighter. 

_sorry I woke you up_

_I’m Combeferre_

Grantaire felt immediate relief knowing that this man, Combeferre, didn’t think he was a total creep. He fumbled with the paper a moment before replying: 

_You didn't wake me_

_I’m Grantaire (call me R)_

Combeferre laughed, obviously understanding the pun. With a smile he responded: 

_Well R I think we both need some sleep_

_I’m (almost) a doctor_

_I know these things_

Grantaire nodded to Combeferre and after an awkward wave he retreated to his bed. As he watched the light from Combeferre’s apartment go off, he felt a calm air settle around him. He fell asleep in minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's chapter 1. yea I know Enj isn't in it yet but I have plans for him. I want to see if this is worth continuing first. let me know if you think that I should continue this. I'm probably gonna write it but idk about posting it. feedback is really appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come visit if you want
> 
> cynical-r.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Combeferre decide to stop murdering the environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Grantaire has just become a more cool version of me so I apologize in advance
> 
> also, I changed the rating fyi

As Grantaire grew accustomed to his new apartment, he felt more and more grateful for Combeferre’s company. True, they had never actually spoken to one another, but Combeferre’s location guaranteed that Grantaire would communicate with him almost daily. That was especially helpful on the days that he felt more isolated. 

 

Combeferre had the type of presence that made him relax quickly once they began speaking. He was going to be the perfect doctor. 

 

While Grantaire got ready for bed, he glanced out his window as usual. When he made eye contact with Combeferre, they both smiled. Grantaire strolled over to his window to the paper and markers he recently began keeping there. 

 

_Done with exams?_

 

Combeferre put down the book he was reading to reach for a piece of paper. 

 

_Thank god for that_

 

Combeferre quickly wrote down a second message which he held up to the window for Grantaire to read. 

 

_Text me_

 

His number was in large writing at the bottom of the paper. Grantaire grabbed his phone from where it had been plugged in and typed in Combeferre’s number. He typed up a message then held up his phone to Combeferre with a smile, waiting for Combeferre to receive it.

 

**Grantaire:** _Did you run out of paper or something?_

 

He saw Combeferre give a short laugh before he received his reply. 

 

**Combeferre:** _Close actually. My roommate saw all the paper I had been using for our messages and was offended on behalf of the environment. The only way I could stop the lecture was to promise to stop using all the paper._

 

Grantaire stared down guiltily at the pile of used paper covered in messages to Combeferre. It dawned on him that he should start recycling. 

 

**Grantaire:** _Your roommate has a valid point. However, I’m not disappointed I missed that lecture._

 

**Combeferre:** _He really does mean well. It’s just because he cares._

 

**Grantaire:** _I have to admit, I was starting to use up all my paper so I guess he did us a favor._

 

As Grantaire glanced up again at the stack of used paper, he made eye contact with Combeferre. At the same time, they realized they had been standing across from one another texting without actually looking at one another. 

 

**Combeferre:** _You should come over some time. That way we wouldn't have to text each other from feet away._

 

**Grantaire:** _You wouldn’t mind having a stranger in your apartment?_

 

He looked over at Combeferre and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to open the text. Sensing that Grantaire was looking at him, Combeferre looked up and responded by rolling his eyes. 

 

**Combeferre:** _I hardly think we’re strangers. Seriously, it would be good for us both to get out._

 

Grantaire chewed his lip as he thought it over, conscious of Combeferre looking at him. He had confided in Combeferre more than he had originally planned. Combeferre really did know it would be healthy for him to get out more. Plus, it was strange that they hadn’t actually spoken seeing as he considered Combeferre a friend. 

 

**Grantaire:** _Promise to protect me from your roommate's lectures?_

 

Grantaire watched Combeferre give his phone a satisfied smile and waited to receive his text. 

 

**Combeferre:** _I really can’t promise that. I promise I will try to reign him in. That’s the best I can do._

 

**Grantaire:** _I guess that will be enough._

 

**Combeferre:** _Are you free tomorrow? My roommate has classes until 2 so you can come over for a late lunch then we can ease you into his presence._

 

**Grantaire:** _Sounds good. See you then_

 

Grantaire gave Combeferre a large grin and a two finger salute before he retreated to bed. It was strange to think that that was the last nighttime conversation he would have with Combeferre without knowing what his voice sounded like. He was excited, though. Combeferre had the potential to be a close friend and god knows he needs as many of those as he can get. And maybe he would befriend Combeferre’s roommate also. Grantaire just hoped he wouldn’t fuck up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so we are one step closer to Enj. I promise we will get there eventually. apparently I write super short chapters, who knows
> 
> I formatted this one differently and I'm not 100% sure I like it but call me out if you hate it. I really appreciate feedback :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come visit if you want
> 
> cynical-r.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuuuper mild mention of mental health issues. it's basically nonexistent but the last thing I would want to do is upset someone. I'm fairly deep into recovery myself so thats basically where I'm putting Grantaire. 
> 
> sidenote: if you ever need someone, we can talk. I'm always here
> 
> all mistakes are mine

When Grantaire finally arrived home from class, he put down his bag and examined his reflection in the mirror. He could change his clothes but what if Combeferre saw that he was making a fuss and thought it was weird. At the very least he had to get the paint off his hands. In the end, he decided to simply splash some water on his face and put on a different jacket. If Grantaire and Combeferre were to be friends, Grantaire might as well show Combeferre what he was getting himself into. No point pretending he had his life together. 

It was weird to walk so far to Combeferre’s apartment. He lived literally feet away and it still took 5 min to get there after all the elevator rides. 

Grantaire texted Combeferre before he left to make sure he remembered their plans. Combeferre replied with directions to get into the building and to specifically get to his apartment. Combeferre buzzed Grantaire in a couple minutes later. 

Anxiety began to creep into Grantaire’s mind as he climbed the stairs to Combeferre’s apartment. Suddenly, he doubted his friendship with Combeferre. It was still like he was meeting a new person which didn’t help his nerves. Plus there was his roommate. If Grantaire didn’t get along with him, Combeferre might not want to be friends after all. 

By the time he reached Combeferre’s door, Grantaire had successfully made himself far more anxious than he was hoping to be. The fact that Grantaire was still breathing more heavily than normal due to all the stairs didn’t help. He knew that he had to go in eventually or Combeferre would know think something was wrong. 

Finally he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened moments later and Grantaire was face to face with a smiling Combeferre. 

The first thing that struck Grantaire was that Combeferre was a lot taller than him. Grantaire himself might be considered what they call “short,” but he still didn’t expect to be looking up to him as much as he was. 

Next, Grantaire looked over Combeferre’s shoulder and realized the apartment was impeccably clean, a spotless type of clean that Grantaire could never achieve in his wildest dreams. 

Grantaire looked up at Combeferre and returned his smile. 

“Hi” Grantaire said shyly as he gave a little wave. 

“Hey,” Combeferre replied “come in.”

Combeferre held the door open and Grantaire stepped past him into a small hallway. 

“So this is what the apartment looks like from the inside.” Grantaire cringed almost immediately after saying it but Combeferre didn’t seem to mind. 

“Yea Enjolras and I got lucky. There isn’t a lot of space, especially with all the books we have, but the rent is low.” 

“Enjolras?” Grantaire asked.

“Sorry yea he’s my roommate. He’s a creature of habit so unless there is a disaster, he will be here in a little while.”

“Hopefully not to lecture me right?”

It was meant as a joke but Combeferre was a bit too serious with his reply.

“I made no promises.”

After a beat Combeferre ushered him into the kitchen. 

“I picked up some takeout a little while ago so it’s still warm.”  
“Cool, sounds good.”

“We can just grab the containers and sit on the couch while we eat if thats okay with you.”

“Yea totally.”

Grantaire was cringing more and more with every short reply he gave but he honestly couldn’t think of much else to say in response. 

As they both sat on the couch, Combeferre turned on the tv for some background noise. He looked towards Grantaire after they had settled. 

“So Grantaire, there is only so much you can learn about someone from signs in windows.”

Grantaire thought back to everything he had told Combeferre. He might not have been straightforward, but Combeferre was smart. He could probably guess some very private facts about Grantaire’s life. After all, his sleep issues themselves were indicative of his past issues. He knew Combeferre had seen more than he intended to let him see. Things were okay now though. They could have the more serious discussions later. 

“You probably know everything important. I’m an art student who is fairly new to this part of the city. You know my hobbies and such. I know way too many random facts and I am very passionate about tea being better than coffee. Hot chocolate beats both any day though.”

Combeferre smiled and stood up. Immediately he began to worry he had done something wrong. Combeferre began to walk towards the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a tin full of various teas. 

“Too many of my friends prefer coffee. I have to drink tea every time I am with a friend who prefers taste to high amounts caffeine.”

Relief flooded through Grantaire. He happily picked out a tea bag from the tin and went into the kitchen to make tea with Combeferre. After it was done, he carefully carried his tea into the other room with Combeferre following close behind. He took a sip then gingerly placed the mug on top of a coaster on the coffee table. He decided to turn the conversation to Combeferre. 

“What about you? What don’t I know?”

Combeferre thought for a moment before replying. 

“Well you know that I’m a med student. I’ve lived here a little while, but I’ve lived in different parts of the city before. Enjolras and I have been friends since we were little and our other friend Courfeyrac lives around here too. You know sleep is a foreign concept to me, but apparently it is to you too. I’m also part of a social justice group. Enjolras is basically in charge —”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at the word ‘basically’ and Combeferre quickly amended his statement. 

“It’s a democracy, not a dictatorship. No one is technically in charge but we all know who really is. It’s a good group. Even if you aren’t super passionate about that stuff, it’s a great group of people and you should definitely come. 

Part of Grantaire worried that turning this down would kill his new friendship with Combeferre but he also really didn’t want to go. 

“I don’t think that’s really my type of thing.”

“Thats fine. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s just a really great place to meet new people. Honestly, as long as you aren’t extraordinarily conservative, you will fit in fine.”

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Yea no worries there. Unless I miraculously become heterosexual overnight, there is no way I would be anything close to conservative.” 

Combeferre laughed in return. 

“Speaking of things that are nothing close to conservative, Enjolras is due to arrive home probably less than a minute from now.”

“He really is a creature of habit then?”

“You have no idea,” Combeferre replied just as they heard the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was too long to put it all as one chapter so I broke it into this and the next one. basically what I'm saying is that Enj is written and posted so you don't have to worry.
> 
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come visit if you want
> 
> cynical-r.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras finally shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine

“Hey ‘Ferre” yelled a voice from the hallway accompanied by the door slamming. “You won’t believe what my professor tried to get away with today. He actually thinks that convicted felons shouldn’t be able to vote. As if —” the evidently quite angry man (Enjolras) paused in his rant. “Oh, hi.”

 

Grantaire had to pause for a moment. or a lifetime. Enjolras definitely fit what Combeferre had told him. He was obviously passionate as shown by the quite loud outburst while he entered the apartment. Combeferre had definitely not exaggerated by using the word “lecture.” The second he walked into the apartment, Enjolras seemed to have a lecture prepared. What Combeferre hadn’t mentioned was literally anything else about him. 

 

Enjolras had a presence. Yes, part of that was likely to do with the fact that he walked into the apartment while yelling, but he captured the room like Grantaire had seen no one else do. It might have been just Grantaire and Combeferre there to see, but it felt impossible to look away. Grantaire knew instinctively that Enjolras could do that with a much larger room if he so desired.

 

His passion and energy had caught Grantaire the moment he walked into the room. When he saw Grantaire some of that energy calmed down, and the only thinking keeping Grantaire from being disappointed was the adorable look of confusion on his face. Because he had a beautiful face.

 

His skin was without flaw and he had incredibly high cheekbones. And his HAIR. It was gorgeous. It was golden and currently in a messy bun that somehow looked amazing. Small curls had fallen out to frame his face perfectly.

 

Grantaire had to consciously close his jaw in an attempt to not look crazy. He knew he was still staring so it probably didn’t help at all.

 

“I’m Enjolras. I’m assuming ‘Ferre mentioned me.”

 

Before thinking, Grantaire snorted and replied, “Wow someone thinks highly of himself.”

 

Immediately Grantaire regretted it as he felt Combeferre tense beside him. Enjolras tightened his jaw like he was preparing to strike. Before that could happen, Combeferre cut in.

 

“Enjolras this is Grantaire. I mentioned he would be here today and something about not accosting anyone before they realize for themselves that you mean well.”

 

Enjolras made an indignant noise and replied, “That is totally unfair. I did nothing wrong or remotely impolite. He was the rude one.”

 

Combeferre gave Enjolras a soft smile that made his tense muscles relax. 

 

“Just a preemptive warning.” 

 

Grantaire began to squirm in his seat as he watched the exchange between the two men. It grew silent as Combeferre and Enjolras stared at each other, communicating silently. Grantaire awkwardly cleared his throat. 

 

“Look, that might not have been my best move. I’m an asshole sometimes, just call me out on it.”

 

Without even glancing his way, Enjolras replied stonily, “With pleasure.”

 

Their silent conversation over, Combeferre motioned to the takeout on the table. 

 

“I got some food for you too if you want some. I’m assuming you haven’t eaten much today.”

 

Enjolras immediately grabbed a takeout container and offhandedly replied, “I’ve been busy.”

 

“Want to tell Grantaire and I what you were ranting about when you walked in?”

 

Enjolras settled in a chair with his takeout container and looked across at where Grantaire and Combeferre were sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath to begin what would likely be a long rant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised he would be here and hopefully it was worth the wait. As much as I love him, things will probably be shifting away from Combeferre :( but that will mean more Enj (yay? maybe?) 
> 
> thank you for all the feedback I really really appreciate it!!!! Feel free to comment and let me know if something was ooc
> 
> just let me know what you think
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come visit if you want
> 
> cynical-r.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enj rants and Grantaire has no self control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is super late and I am so so so so sorry but I just started a new job so pls bear with me 
> 
> all mistakes are mine

“So essentially he believes that a felony forfeits constitutional rights even in a democracy. The whole purpose of a democracy is to give individual citizens the ability to participate in the government. That should never be conditional. He shouldn't even be allowed to teach things like this in a classroom and yet he’s the one who gets angry when someone points out the injustices in his opinions.”

 

Grantaire had to blink a few times. Enjolras was was so passionate he was practically glowing. His cheeks were flushed and he had a wild look. Someone being this delusional should not be this attractive. 

 

Combeferre merely sighed in a fond sort of way. “Did he kick you out again?”

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and responded. “No. He silenced me. Which, by the way, is totally unfair and probably against university policy, but I’m going to look into that later. It was worth it to do his job for him and educate the class.”

 

Grantaire couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “You can’t be serious. You actually think that standing in front of that class just to tell people about a problem they can’t fix is worth making your professor hate you?”

 

Enjolras huffed before replying, “Informing the people is the first step towards change. I will happily sacrifice my relationship with a close-minded professor if I have the chance of making a difference.” 

 

“But you have to know that you can’t really change the situation. Have you talked to the felons about this? Do they want you to fight this battle for them? Even if they have the right to vote, who says it would make a difference. The elections are rigged as it is. One more vote doesn't change anything if they are all going to be disregarded anyway.”

 

“How can you think that way? How can you be that cynical? You need to have some faith in the innate goodness of human beings or what do you have”

 

“I guess we have different needs, then.”

 

Grantaire stared at Enjolras who stared right back. Grantaire got more and more nervous with each passing second. He had never been comfortable with people looking at him too closely, especially when that person was a ridiculously attractive god of a man.

 

When Combeferre cleared his throat, Grantaire wanted to cry with relief. Enjolras also snapped out of the haze and seemed to remember the food that had been sitting in front of him. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Combeferre’s mug. 

 

He was already reaching for it when he mumbled to Combeferre “Do you mind if I have some?”

 

Combeferre nodded before remembering what he had been drinking. “Enjolras wait that’s not–”

 

The look on Enjolras’ face when he drank the tea was priceless. He obviously considered spitting it back into the mug before he remembered that that would ruin the rest of Combeferre’s drink. Instead, he grimaced and swallowed down the tea. Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh and Combeferre seemed to be hiding his own amusement at the situation. Enjolras just glared at them both. 

 

“You can laugh, but you are the ones who have been drinking tea water.”

 

“At least we don't run our bodies on caffeine and sugar alone,” Combeferre quickly replied. 

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. This was obviously an argument they had had many times before. He then sighed and slowly stood up. 

 

“Ok, you’ve fed me for the day. Are you satisfied? Can I actually do my work now?”

 

Combeferre sighed, “Enjolras, socialization is very important for your mental and emotional wellbeing, not to mention your body’s obvious need for food. But sure, get your work done.”

 

Enjolras just picked up his backpack from where he had dropped it and rolled his eyes before going into what must have been his room and shutting the door. 

 

“He was fun,” Grantaire mumbled, hoping that Enjolras wouldn’t be able to hear them talking. He didn’t need to spend the whole conversation worrying about Enjolras judging his for everything he said. 

 

“Look, I promise he’s a really good guy. He has trouble getting to know new people, but once he’s comfortable he will defend you to the death.”

 

Grantaire had known Enjolras all of 5 minutes and he already felt bitter while replying. “We’ll see if we get to that place. I don’t think he will want to talk to me much, and after that I’m not sure I can blame him.”

 

Combeferre gave Grantaire a soft smile. “Just give it time.”

  
It seemed like Combeferre shared some of Enjolras’ optimism. Optimism that was extremely foreign to Grantaire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into a place to put my own social justice rant. pls talk to me about voting rights, I know way too much. (and if you can, pls vote jfc you're lucky you can at all)
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: 
> 
> cynical-r.tumblr.com


End file.
